


i'm just jealous.

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao tries to get Midorima's attention by flirting with Aomine. He succeeds, but in a bad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm just jealous.

"Like this?" Aomine leaned in close. 

"Yeah, just enough to make it seem like we're kissing." Takao said softly. Aomine cupped his chin and sighed. "Hey, I know... I'll make it up to you, Aomine-san." 

"Nah. You really like Midorima, and if you see a reaction out of him then that means he likes you back." he began leaning in close. "What's he doing now?"

"....He's noticing us..."

"I won't kiss you. That seat is for Midorima."

"Thanks..."

They met a week ago when Akashi called his former teammates to address a certain 'issue'. It was only Akashi confused about his feelings for one of Seirin's players, Furihata.

_"Shintarou, do you know how I feel?"_

_Midorima shook his head. "Why would I?"_

_Everyone snickered and looked at Takao who was just entering. "Shin-chan! Your lucky item is heavy!"_

_"I don't know how you feel.. I've never had a crush, so I can't help you Akashi."_

_Aomine sighed at Takao. "Poor kid."_  

He shook his head. Takao thought Midorima liked Akashi, but he didn't know about Akashi's crush on Furihata.

He still helped Takao.

Leaning in closer, he licked his lips. "Are you ready?" he said in a low voice.

Someone grabbed Aomine by the collar. "Do you know how disrespectful you are, Aomine? You already have a boyfriend. He would be heartbroken. Lay off Takao." 

Takao would've jumped for joy. Instead, his eyes widen and he wrapped his arms around himself. "Shin-chan-" 

"Let's go Takao." Midorima grabbed his hand.

Aomine mouthed sorry.

"Akashi, we're going to step out for a few minutes." Midorima said as he dragged Takao out of the house. 

"So, now, what the hell was that?" He released him and asked. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Takao avoided eye contact. "I-I didn't know Aomine-san had a boyfriend." He really didn't, and he would've chosen another one of Midorima's old friends. He guessed the only reason Aomine agreed is because he's a giant idiot.

"I suppose that is true..." 

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Do you like Aomine? If so, it wasn't a wise choice to make out with someone you just met." 

"You don't get it!" Takao suddenly shouted. His eyes widen and he covered his mouth. "I-I... I was trying to make you jealous!" He backed away. "D-don't you like Akashi-san?!"

"What?!" Midorima shouted back. "I don't! If you pay attention, Akashi likes someone else!" 

Takao choked on his words. He covered his face and began to cry. "I'm so jealous! I am so jealous of you and everyone! I want to be with you and you only!" 

"How idiotic can you be?!" Midorima sighed. "Do you even have control of your feelings?!"

"I tried to make you jealous!" 

"Well you did a pretty good job!" 

"I don't think you can forgive me....P-please... d-don't talk to me.." His fingers started to shake. His tears carelessly. "I don't deserve to be Shin-chan's friend!" 

"You're stupid." Midorima walked up to him. "Don't be brainless. You did a good job of making me jealous..." he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "You really know how to stir my own emotions.." He wrapped his arms around Takao. 

"Shin-chan is-isn't m-mad?!" Takao's shaking arms found their way on Midorima's waist. 

"No. I'm glad you share the same feelings as me." 

Takao jerked away. "I feel so.. I-I feel so. .." 

"Shut up." Midorima took his hands and brought him close. He leaned in close to kiss Takao's lips. He tasted tears too. "Takao, I don't want to hear any crying." 

"Shin-chan is crying too." Takao pointed out, wrapping his arms around his neck, standing on his tip toes. "I was just jealous. Forgive me..." 

"Apologize through your kisses." Midorima lifted him up and kissed him again. Takao wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing back with full force. 

"Shin-chan, we shouldn't do this in public.. " 

He looked around. It was dark. No one was around. "This is the only chance you'll be able to kiss me in public without me backing up. Take the chance." He didn't allow Takao to answer. He kissed him again.

"Ex-Excuse me, is th-this where Akashi-san is?" A voice asked. 

Midorima dropped Takao. "Uh, yeah." He pointed to the door. 

The boy nodded. 

"But be careful~" Takao teased. "The Generation of Miracles are there~" 

"What?!"

"They'll ask you about your relationship with Akashi." Midorima added. 

"Oh-!" 

"Hehehe~" 

The two boys chuckled as Furihata entered the house. 

The rare gasp of Akashi was heard. Midorima wanted to be there, but he had someone else to deal with. 

He kissed Takao's head. "Jealously is a bad emotion."

"It is Shin-chan, but it brought us together."


End file.
